A Trip To Hogsmeade
by megipegi
Summary: Ginny doesn’t think Harry really love her. When she asks him what will she discover about the hero of the wizarding world


There comes a time where all questions must be answered. For a certain individual in my life that time is now.

These questions are not all mine, I've heard the whispers behind my back: "Her? Really?!" or "It's only because she's poor and he feels sorry for her, I'll bet" but the worst would probably be the ones questioning MY love for him. Somehow, even if he's reassured me a million times, I still doubt if he loves me.

And it's all because of his blasted hero-complex. Does he love me for me (the cranky, short-tempered, redhead Quidditch player) or because I'm the perfect candidate for being a damsel-in-distress – which, face it, I am – because I have five (technically six older brothers who would pummel anyone who'd even dare look at me! Which, of course, was the centre of my problem.

Of course I could just listen to my best friend (aka my soon-to-be-mom sister-in-law) and ask him but I'm just afraid that he'll actually listen to me and realise that he doesn't love me and then leave. Part of my brain (the part that has always known that we were meant for each other) vehemently retaliates by saying that he would've known that he doesn't love me but my logical side just wouldn't listen.

"UHG! Why is everything always so hard?" I cried.

"Well if it wasn't then how would you ever enjoy the easy and good things?" my teammate, Jace, asked. "And since when has anything ever been hard for you, huh? I mean: perfect career," she puts up one finger. "The most perfect, hottest and most desired guy EVER and a great family who supports you." with that I raised my eyebrows and she sighed "Oh honestly. Ok, with the exception of your idiot brother but he regretted his words, didn't he?" she amended with a wicked grin. The girls and I decided that the prat needed a different view of women so we changed him into one for a day. That was the most fun I've ever had.

I sighed and gave her a look. "My life isn't the fairytale that you all imagine, you know. I also have my problems. Especially with my 'most perfect, hottest and most desired' boyfriend. Lately he's been a bit … different"

"Uh hello, you're talking about a man. What exactly were you expecting?" she asked exasperatedly but after a while she looked sorry and asked "Do you want to talk about it? I may not be the leader of the feminist group but maybe I can help you."

"Uhm … ok. After practice, you and me…" I trailed off.

"Where? Ooh, I know the perfect place. It's a Muggle restaurant but I think you'll like it. It's a date. Now, let's go kick some butt!" she exclaimed shaking her fist in the air. "Let's go Harpies!"

"And the Harpies Seeker catches the Snitch leading her team to an easy victory!" the announcer said.

I watched our captain, the famous Gwenog Jones, walk up to the other captain and shake hands then walk up to us with a huge smile on her face.

"Hey there, beautiful. Congratulations, you were all extraordinary." Someone whispered in my ear and kissing my neck. I turn to face him, taking in his perfect body to his captivating eyes shining with pride, and kissed him. "Thanks… No biggie … we were prepared." I say between sweet, light, little kisses.

"So, am I allowed to kidnap you for an afternoon and night of pampering?" he asked. I shrugged, pointed my face to Gwenog. He understood and turned to her. "Miss Jones?"

"Ginny, please tell your boyfriend that I won't recognise his presence until he calls me Gwenog, Gwen or G. And this time I mean it." she told me. This has happened every time he has joined us. He insisted that he call all my teammates miss or Mrs. depending on marital status. It infuriates, even me. "Harry, Gwen says that she won't acknowledge that you even exist until you call her by her name and I've just decided that I won't go without you until you do." He looked at me, perplexed and horrified. Then he squared his shoulders and cleared his throat softly and addressed Gwen. "Alright. Gwen, would it interfere with any team plans if Ginny came with me. Of course only if she wishes to. Gin?" He looked at me with interest and I nodded, looking at Gwen who nodded. I turned to him, grabbed his hand and walked with him to an apparition point.

I saw Jace as soon as I walked in. she was surrounded with fans. I know now how Harry felt, it's brutal. "Hey Gin. I ordered for you, is it okay?" she asked while trying to get our waiter's attention and getting rid of her fans. When he arrived he gaped at us for a good half minute before catching himself and walking to go and get our drinks. She turned to me looking thoughtful. "How was the rest of your day with _Heartthrob Harry_?" she said, quoting this week's description of Harry. I scowled and stuck my tongue out to her. "Okay okay! Geesh, I was just joking but back to the point. What was it you wanted to talk about?" luckily our drinks arrive so I took a sip before I started telling her all my doubts and insecurities.

Afterwards she stayed quiet for a while, probably contemplating how best to answer my most embarrassing problem. I really hope no fans or journalists aching for gossip heard me.

"Girl, how could you have kept all that to yourself for so long? And no matter how little you want to hear this but 'Mione's right. Talk to the guy. Take him to a place where both of you will be comfortable and make him listen to you before he answers anything, even if you have to use the SewShut hex. I honestly think that is the only solution. Now, do you feel any better?" I nodded rather weakly because I really didn't want to accept that it could be the only solution.

"Thanks, Jace. I'll keep that in mind. When do you I should do it?" I asked.

"Well, I'd say as soon as bleeding possible. Come here, you prat. It's not going to be the end of the world." She said while engulfing me in a big hug. "Now I know for certain that a green-eyed beauty is waiting for you. Go to him and make the arrangements. Take you time but don't take too long, okay?" I nodded, paid for my drink and Apparated to Harry.

Minutes later I walked in his apartment and sighed. He heard and walked up to me with a concerned look in his eyes. "You okay, love? Come here, I think it's time for your session with Dr. _Heartthrob_, what do you think?" I laughed at his pathetic attempt at humour. Every time he appeared in the papers he joked about it, especially if it's about his appearance or status or accomplishments of the past. One of the many reasons I'm completely in love with him.

"Why yes, I believe so Doctor. You see my boyfriend decided that he just had to take me to that carnival and just about every girl fawned over him giving me deathly glares and I couldn't figure out why. It's not like he's famous or anything. He just defeated some puny, insecure prat who split his soul." I joked. He contemplated, looking just like a psychologist before replying with a grin. "I see. And how do YOU feel about that. Because if you glared right back at them and even, I don't know, paraded around with him I think that would finally give them the slight idea that your boyfriend id forever bound to you. Ready to die for you and to love you 'till he withers away." He declared with love clearly showing in his emerald orbs.

"Hear, hear!" my brother, Ron, suddenly said making me jump and bump my knee. "OW! Ron, you big idiot!" I exclaimed. "Sorry, sis." He apologised looking like a puppy that did something bad.

"Whatever. Why are you here?" he held up a couple of items. "Oh, yeah. I forgot. Sorry."

He shrugged and continued with his statement. "Anyway Harry, just look behind your back because you'll have to answer to a lot of people ever complain or die or whatever. Now, game time." He crowed with glee.

After Hermione arrived looking thoroughly exhausted by the effort of just walking and sat down in a comfy chair we started. By the end of the night we were all laughing and not counting who won and who lost because we were combing games. Some of them worked out quite nicely while others had some disastrous repercussions.

A week later I decided that something had to be done. Harry acted like nothing was wrong but I could tell that he felt that weird atmosphere that hung around us as well. That had to end so I mustered up all my Gryffindor courage and approached him.

"Dear, do you mind if we go to Hogsmeade this weekend?" I asked.

"Hogsmeade, love?" he asked curiously. "Why there? Did you run out of fireworks or something because I can just ask George to send some over. He wouldn't mind." Of course he wouldn't mind if not for Harry my twin brother would have never gotten to open their now-famous prank franchise, Weasly Wizarding Wheezes.

I sighed. "No Harry. I just thought we could go there for a walk or something. You know maybe enjoy the day, just the two of us." I asked hopefully. He didn't look suspicious, just curious. "Yeah that sounds fine. Shall I come to your place or will you accompany me from here of should we meet there?" he asked seriously. I laughed at his expression and went to sit on his lap whilst giving him a quick kiss. "Relax, will you? Come to my house for breakfast and we'll go from there." I told him, kissing his frown away. He nodded.

"Harry, dear. It's so good to see you. You haven't visited in a while. Come in, come in. Have some breakfast." My mom gushed. Ever since Ron and the twins brought Harry before my first year she has tried to 'fatten' him up. Apparently he didn't get a lot of food at his relatives because he was a wizard. Now, every time she sees him he has to eat something, not that he minded.

He saw me and gave me a kiss with a "Morning Love" and a hug. "So how are you doing, Gran? Grandchildren driving you up the wall yet because I know Teddy can become quite a menace sometimes." His laugh sent chills down my spine. He really does have a way with kids that make me wish that I was pregnant with his child. I shook those thoughts from my head.

"Loving every minute of it." My mom replied smiling at Harry. She really had a soft spot for the famous orphan who saved the world.

After breakfast we helped clear the table, said goodbye to everyone and Apparated to the little wizarding town close to Hogwarts. As it was already early autumnspring it was still a bit chilly and I shivered. Harry pulled off his jacket and draped it around my shoulders. I thanked him and headed for The Three Broomsticks for a hot Butterbeer.

"We're not staying long. Just getting a Butterbeer so no talking to people, do you hear me?!" I told him poking my finger in his chest that made him wince.

"Yes, yes, alright I get it. Geez woman, sometimes you drive me crazy!" he cried in a mock hurt tone. I smiled at him sweetly and said in an unlike me girly voice "And that, of course, is why you love me so much." As I was waiting for his reply I kept screaming at myself for not thinking before I speak. Why, oh why do I have to keep saying stuff like that?

He looked like he wanted to say something but stopped to ask me if I was fine, saying I all of a sudden looked peaky. I lied by saying I was fine and covered it up with a "Why Mr. Potter I do believe you are trying to get out of out appointment by the looks of it."

He looked a bit shocked at what I said and I quickly gave a short laugh, "oh come on Harry, you do know I'm joking right?" I nudged him and pulled him down to place my mouth over his. He smiled and deepened the kiss for a brief minute before reminding me why I we were here. "Right, let's go." I said.

I started walking then suddenly stopped making him bump into me, startled. "Sorry love. Please turn around." I waited then pulled a scarf out of my pocket and gently eased it around his head and over his eyes. "What's this? Aren't I allowed to know where we're going?" he asked. I replied negatively and laughed. "Come on, one little hint please? Pretty please?" he asked in a pleading tone.

I smiled to myself thanking Merlin his eyes weren't visible because try as I might to deny it when he looks at me with his eyes I practically melt. So the fact that I couldn't see it made it easier to just pull him to the place that I wanted to talk.

"No I don't think so. Just follow my voice and don't let go of my hand." I instructed and started walking while talking about bits and ends that he could hear my voice.

"Okay, we are here. Wait … before you take it off promise me something." He nodded. "Promise me that you are going to listen to what I have to say and not interrupt. I need you to listen and listen carefully before answering me. Okay, you may remove you blindfold." He did so, noting the place but not commenting. Clearly this place also gives him the calming effect it gave me … to talk.

I sat and he went to sit in front of me as quiet as a mouse waiting for me to start talking.

"Okay, I'm ready. Harry, I've known about almost my entire life and loved you since I first saw you. It may have taken you a while, and some events not worth mentioning, to realise your feelings for me but you did. What I want to know from you, and when I'm finished please answer me brutally honest or I'll be forced to take some pretty drastic action, is how you see me. Do you really love me? I mean I know you say you love but is it like … do you love me for me … or … is it because you think I'msomekindofperfectdamse-in-distressspecimen?" I rushed it out all at once, the words coming together.

He looked confused. "Huh?" he intoned.

I flushed, feeling my face flush crimson. _Get a grip on yourself girl, _I ordered myself. I waited a second or two before trying again. "Uh, well I wanted to - you know – know if you … loved me because I'm the perfect damsel-in-distress on account of me having so many brothers and being the only girl in the family or … or … do you love me for me. I mean I'll totally un… why are you laughing, this isn't funny you know. HARRY JAMES POTTER I swear if you don't stop laughing this instant I'll, well I'll …" I stuttered, not knowing what to say.

He looked at me with amusement in his easy-to-read eyes and a slight smirk on his lips. "Love, how can you even ask such a silly little question. Of course I love you for you. One of the reasons it took me so long to realize that I love you was because – well because I was petrified of you brothers, you know," he whispered, looking ridiculously cute. "And I'll never think of you as a 'damsel-in-distress' because I know for a fact that you don't need someone to look after you. Some little birdie told and showed me once that you can do that quite proficiently." He smiled at the memory and continued. "The reason that I'm laughing is that I'm shocked, surprised and flabbergasted that you would ever think that I would think of you that way. The fact is you must have probably saved me so many times I think I actually developed a knight-in-distress complex or something. Really Gin-Gin you are the reason I didn't lose my mind throughout my last couple of years at school, the thought and image of you most certainly kept me sane on the hunt for the Horcruxes and though I knew it hurt you I couldn't bring myself to say goodbye to you when I went to Voldemort because I wanted a reason to keep myself alive. I wanted to defeat him for you, so that you could be safe and we could be together without me having to run off and, I don't know, fight him or his idiot followers off or trying to keep him away from the people whom I love. My family, so to say, and I'll be damned if anyone ever tries to take that away from me ever again." He looked at me with his eyes as serious as ever and a little crease forming between his eyes which I smoothed with my fingers. This talk was not going as I thought it would.

I smiled at what he said. Yes, I told myself, you have been acting like an idiot thinking he doesn't love you but he does. To be honest, I think he's actually still smitten. "Harry I know you must have heard this a million times already but _I love you!_ And _thank you for saving us_." I was actually just using the headlines of the paper to tease him but he scowled again and I kissed him to tell him I was just kidding.

"To be honest apart from you mum, Ron and Hermione you are one of the first people to actually say that you love me. I mean my parents obviously told me that as well but I don't remember it and the Dursley's would rather face a Hungarian Horntail than say they love me so thank you." In the space of two minutes my life completely changed. I knew the Dursley's were arrogant prats who only cared about themselves and had locked him in his room before his second year but to not even acknowledge him, as family enough to say that they loved him was just plain cruel. My face must have been quite self-explanatory because he quick asked. "You okay, you look a bit pale?"

"Why Harry? Why have you never told anyone?" he shrugged. "Next you're probably gonna tell me that they staved and beat you regularly," I said sarcastically but his expression told me that the did. "Merlin! Those … those … arrogant, evil cockroaches! But you" I looked him in the eyes and he cringed. "Why didn't you tell anyone. You could have been put in a home where That wouldn't have happened." I spat the words out, becoming so angry that I almost didn't notice the truly frightened expression on his face. Immediately I felt horrible. "I'm so sorry Harry. I'm an idiot. Of course you don't want me to rant and rave about it." I watched him closely but it seemed that he wasn't afraid of the memories but … me. Repulsion filled me. I'm a horrible person and as I voiced he finally came out of his trance.

"No, of course you're not. You just didn't know. I suppose I was too ashamed to tell anyone. I mean who would believe that The-Boy-Who-Lived would let his uncle beat him when he didn't do anything except do better at school than his perfect son or did accidental magic to get away from his bullying son who would never admit that he was chasing, mocking or pummelling me to the ground. I didn't tell anyone because I knew that it wouldn't make a difference except give him another reason to show me that, even though I'm a wizard, he had power over me. Did you know that I actually told my Muggle teacher once and when the inspector came I was told to go and pretend that Dudley's second bedroom was mine and pretend that nothing was wrong or else. Afterwards I felt it of course but what else did I expect. The message was literally beaten in me to not tattle. But that's in the past. I'm sorry I ruined your day Gin but know that I do love you with every fibre of my being and that's never going to change. It's a promise I'll gladly make with my life." He smiled and kissed me. I could barely reciprocate I was so stunned. No wonder he didn't tell on Umbridge when the hag was basically torturing him. Poor Harry.

The day passed quite quickly after that but we never approached that subject again. At firs he was a bit wary but he opened up after a while and we talked about all kinds of nothing the entire day. It was one of the best days ever and, of course, ended too soon. We Apparated back to my childhood home where I still lived with my parents.

"Hey Mrs. Weasly, Mr. Weasly. How was your day?" he politely asked. After exchanging a few pleasantries he stood up, kissed me and bid farewell to everyone.

I was still thinking about what he said when I decided that I needed my mother's advice. I went to the kitchen, made tea for the two of us and proceeded to the living room where she was busy knitting a jersey. "Mum, can we talk?" I asked in an as-in-now-and-in-private voice. She looked at me puzzled that I would use the tone of voice that I've only used once when I told her my feelings for Harry.

"Sure honey. Come sit. I see you brought tea." I nodded and went to sit directly in front of her.

"Mum, did you know that Harry was abused by his uncle and aunt?" I asked watching as her eyes widened in disbelief. I nodded. "Yeah he told me today, though quite unintentionally. I was having doubts on if he loves me and after he convinced me that he does love me he commented that we're one of the few people that actually tell him that we love him. Then I jokingly asked if they ever starved or beat him and oh mum, he looked so scared when I started insulting his relatives! And then I realised he was scared – of me. I apologised and when I said to myself that I was a bad person he told me I wasn't and that he was too ashamed to tell anyone. Then he told me that he tried to tell some Muggle teacher once but the Dursley's covered it up and afterwards the beat him for tattling. I also think that's why he didn't tell anyone what that toad Umbridge did to him. He didn't trust any authority figure. The worst thing, though, is he acts like it doesn't matter when it does. What can I do help him? Clearly he doesn't want professional help but …" I didn't realise I had been crying until I felt the tears hit my hand that I'd been holding in my lap. I quickly wiped them away and looked at my mom's horrified face. "Mum? One thing; please don't tell anyone. I don't think Harry would want anyone to pity him because that's what he's going to see it as: Pity." I spit the word out as though it were biting me. My mom looked at me a long time before answering.

"You really do love him. Thank you for telling me, Ginny dear. It explains quite a lot. Like why he always looked starved when he arrived in the summer and why he almost never cried. Poor thing. Right now, all you do is be there for him and try not to scare him away. I still want him as a son-in-law, you know." She smiled sadly and went on knitting. After a few minutes of silence she looked at me and said in her mother-hen voice. "Bring him for dinner tomorrow." While looking at her weirdly I nodded and went to the kitchen to Floo-call him. He accepted and asked if I wanted to do something the next day.

"Surprise me. Love you. Sleep well. See you tomorrow. Love you." I told him.

The next day we went to the fair. We rode rides, ate candyfloss and pretty much had unadulterated fun. I'd been to some fairs before but we could only afford a ride or two but it was absolutely some of my best memories. I watched Harry the entire time and even though he tried to hide it, it looked like he'd just received the biggest gift on Christmas. It was almost pitying but I didn't comment, I just let him enjoy himself feeling more like I wanted to cry.

When we arrived home we could hear a lot of chatter. "Looks like Mom felt a bit lonely, I think." I smiled. Hopefully this'll break the ice.

"Okay everybody, dinner's ready. Come on everyone." Mum called. It was absolutely scrumptious and everyone ate to their full and then some, in Ron's case. Everybody was asking Hermione questions about her pregnancy and she was basking in the attention. Then desert was served which was enjoyed immensely by everyone. Then …

"Uhm, can I talk to everyone quickly?" asked no one but Harry. He cleared his and looked at everyone who nodded in turn.

"Okay so I don't know how much has been said but I want you all to know. When I lived with the Dursley's I was basically abused. Starved, beaten, being locked in a cupboard, the usual. When I was in primary school I tried to tell them but … uhm let's just say I learnt the hard way not to tattle. I'm rambling now, aren't I? Anyway I thought long about it and talked a great deal to a wonderful woman and decided that it was time to tell you. And …" throughput his entire speech he remained emotionless but then his face changed to that of pure love.

"Gin I've really thought long and hard about this and I talked to you're parents but really it's up to you. Ginerva Molly Weasly you have seen me at my best and worse and I suppose all the idiotic inbetweens. It took me a while to realise what was in front of me the entire time but eventually I did. Love of my life will you do me the honour of being my wife?" he knelt on his knee presenting a beautiful stone with a precious emerald stone in it to Ginny. The room fell silent as everyone stared at the two of them.

Ginny and Harry, though, were oblivious to it all. They were staring into each other's eyes. A moment later she nodded and with a lot of shrieked "YES" she ran into his arms and they kissed each other passionately. A resounding cheer reached their ears a moment later and they bushed in tandem.

Clearly he loves me enough to let me help him and to marry me: a redheaded, short-tempered and passionate Weasly. Life could not get any better.

Title: A Trip To Hogsmeade

Author: megipegi

Era: Post Hogswarts

Characters: Harry, Ginny, Molly, Ron, Hermione

Pairings: Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione, Arthur/Molly

Warnings: sensitive issue

Summary: Ginny doesn't think Harry really love her. When she asks him what will

she discover about the hero of the wizarding world

Word amount: 4641 words


End file.
